


Glitter

by Ahricchi



Series: Glitter and Polish [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahricchi/pseuds/Ahricchi
Summary: Chanyeol likes Minseok’s fingers.





	Glitter

They’ve been like this for a while. 

Chanyeol’s back propped up against the bedframe, Minseok’s small hands cupping his cheeks and his tongue practically down his throat. He whines low in his throat — tightly grips his lover’s hips, pushing his hands down Minseok’s back jeans pockets and groping at his ass. 

Minseok pulls away with a breathless laugh. A painted thumb swipes across Chanyeol’s bottom lip and nail polish sparkles a bright in the light of their bedside lamp. 

“So needy,” Minseok tuts, smiling sweetly, blonde fringe falling in his eyes. 

Chanyeol can’t help but smile back. 

“What do you wanna do tonight, hm?” Minseok asks, combing a hand through Chanyeol’s silver hair. Affectionate, caring, so loving. “What do you need?” 

Chanyeol practically cums in his pants at the emphasis on Minseok’s last word. The hand in his hair pulling tightly, causing him to jerk and moan suddenly. His dick twitches hard in his sweats.

“Fuck, Min,” Chanyeol all but groans, pulling and tugging at Minseok’s shirt. “Fingers — gimme your fingers, please.”

Minseok kisses him quickly with a grin on his lips and tells him to turn over. Chanyeol not so gracefully gets on his hands and knees, hugging a pillow and shaking his bum. 

“What are you doing?” Minseok asks, not trying to hide the laughter in his voice as he reaches over to grab the small bottle of lube. 

“Excited,” Chanyeol murmurs, smiling into the pillowcase as he feels the bed dip from behind him. “Come on, come on.”

“Be patient,” Minseok says, slapping Chanyeol’s backside and making him yelp. “Need to warm you up.”

Chanyeol huffs but sits still waiting for Minseok to get started. He shivers a bit when Minseok pulls his pants down, more out of anticipation than anything and lets out a soft “ah” when he feels lips press against his cheeks. Minseok lays a few more kisses around, and Chanyeol is about to complain until he feels a long wet stripe on his hole.

“God!” Chanyeol shouts in surprise, making Minseok laugh once more. “It’s not funny!” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Minseok apologizes — not sorry at all. Chanyeol pouts. “I’ll get started.”

Chanyeol doesn’t expect Minseok to immediately push his finger in and curl it. His legs shake a bit and his back arches and the taller sighs in relief, cheeks and ears turning a faint red. 

It’s slow and steady. Minseok moving in and out at a constant pace, easily sliding in another finger along this first one and making Chanyeol pant quietly. Minseok’s fingers may be small but, Chanyeol has never complained by the way he works them inside of him. With Minseok it’s all calculated technique while still enjoyable and romantic with the way he runs a comforting hand through his hair.

“Don’t jump this time, ok?” Minseok tells him, and Chanyeol ever so lovingly tells him to fuck off making him giggle like a goddamn schoolgirl.

The tongue against his hole has Chanyeol’s toes curling and a long, drawn out moan coming from his throat. Minseok just hums and licks around his fingers, still moving inside Chanyeol and making Chanyeol groan when Minseok pulls at his rim.

“Please, please, please,” Chanyeol pleads, not really know what he’s begging for and shakes his hips impatiently. His voice cracks when Minseok licks up his perineum and his eyes go out of focus for a moment. “Oh fuck, hyung — Minseokkie, please.”

“What’s up?” Minseok asks casually and Chanyeol can hear the smirk on his face. 

“Touch me,” Chanyeol whimpers, his own hand on the inside of his thigh — trying not to touch himself, his dick leaking and hanging between his legs.

“I am,” Minseok says, grinning and adding a third finger inside Chanyeol’s ass. His dick twitches in his jeans at the way Chanyeol lets out stuttered breaths and trembles like a leaf in the wind. Be more specific, Yeol.”

“Minseokkie, touch me — my dick, please touch me,” Chanyeol whines, knows how much Minseok likes it when he begs and nearly screams into his pillow when Minseok makes a ring around the base of his cock and shoves all three of his fingers deep into him.

He starts moving by himself, fucking himself back on Minseok’s fingers while thrusting down into Minseok’s hand, moaning like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. His partner says nothing, keeps pressing harshly into Chanyeol and leaning over to lick at the shell of his ear. 

That has Chanyeol breaking down, thighs quivering and stilling all his movement as he cums unexpectedly onto the bed and Minseok’s hand. 

“Wow,” Minseok breathes, taking his fingers out of Chanyeol’s hole with a lewd, wet noise and putting his other hand on Chanyeol’s lower back, calming him down. “I forgot to get a towel earlier.” 

“Seriously?” Chanyeol says, the comforting atmosphere ruined. 

“Don’t get mad at me I cleaned the sheets yesterday!” Minseok explains, wiping his dirty hand on his jeans, cringing a bit. “Get up I have to do it again,” he tells Chanyeol, patting his ass gently.

Chanyeol pouts and doesn’t budge. 

“If you move I’ll let you get me off and then we’ll cuddle on the couch,” Minseok singsongs and Chanyeol perks up. 

“You drive a hard bargain, Kim” Chanyeol says, rubbing his imaginary beard making Minseok roll his eyes. “I accept.” He says after a while.

Grabbing the edge of the bedsheets, Minseok shakes his head. “You’re ridiculous, Chanyeol.” 

“Says the guy who just bribed me with his penis,” Chanyeol deadpans. 

“Shut up,” Minseok grumbles, cheeks turning pink. 

For the next 10 minutes Minseok has to try and pry a clingy, teasing Chanyeol off of him telling him he loves him loud enough for the entire world to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> this took almost a whole month (´；ω；`)


End file.
